


Cat Nap in an Owl's Nest

by Latios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beware, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, OT4, WARNINGS FOR LOTS OF FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/pseuds/Latios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come lay down, We’re trying to make a bed that fits the four of us!”</p><p>Or; Kenma comes home to a mess of a bedroom and a silly idea put into action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Nap in an Owl's Nest

Kenma hadn’t had the best of days at work, The whole day starting with one incident and leading to another, snowballing into a chain of terrible events throughout the day. 

He woke up late, and that was never a good start. He didn’t have time to play his psp and drink his morning coffee, (His usual routine) but instead had to tumble out of bed and throw his shoes on and start running down the building stairs almost immediately. When he actually got to work, he’d burned his tongue on coffee, and his headache started early on, and in his rush, he forgot to pack painkillers. To top it off, he had a bigger workload than yesterday, and overall, it wasn’t his ideal day in a long time. All he wanted to do was walk inside their little apartment, kick off his shoes and faceplant into the couch for the next week and a half.

Realistically, he wouldn’t be getting that kind of sleep anytime soon but at the very least he wanted some silence for his pounding migraine. However, when he walks one foot through the door, an “I’m home,” already falling from his lips, he hears the chaos in the bedroom--shrill laughter and the sound of thumping from their bedroom, followed by a screech and the sound of cushions hitting the floor, and more laughter.

He grimly remembers Bokuto was coming home early today, which meant him and Kuroo had probably gotten up to shenanigans _all day,_ And that was a little more than concerning. At least the apartment wasn’t burned to the ground yet. Which meant Keiji had probably kept them settled to some degree, thankfully.

Quiet as a mouse, he walks towards the sound, and pushes the door open with a small creak to see what was happening. The door gave under his fingers, but he didn’t really expect the pillow to his face, that was for sure.

It didn’t really hurt, but he sent an unimpressed look toward Bokuto, who squawked when Kuroo slapped his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Kenma!” Bokuto yelled, making him wince. “I thought you were a burglar!”

“Why would it be a burglar.” Kuroo asked, looking at Bokuto with a wave of his hand, slight disappointment in his eyes. 

“You never know! Kenma’s really quiet like one, he could have been trying to steal something!”

“In the middle of the day?”

They continued to bicker, and Kenma rolled his eyes and took the scene in.  
The two queen beds they had in the room were pushed together, for one. Couch cushions and sheets littered the floor, as well as a kitchen chair--an obvious attempt at fort making, but a sad one at that. Kuroo was lounging on the corner of the bed with Bokuto laying at his side, wrapped around akaashi, keeping him close to the one side of the bed, oblivious to the frown on his boyfriend's’ face as he tried to read a book, but to no avail. Kenma felt immense pity for him. Blankets of all kinds were layered unevenly over the three of them. There was a bundle of down feathers in the corner of the room, scattered. The scene would almost look artistic to Kenma if he wasn’t annoyed by the fact he and Akaashi would be the ones cleaning it.

“What happened there?” He asks, pointing to the feather pile.

Kuroo’s eyes light up. “Pillow fight from earlier.”

“Bokuto ripped the pillow, so he’s cleaning it later.” Akaashi mumbled from under his book.

Bokuto turned to Akaashi and frowned, before smiling back at Kenma. “Come lay down, We’re trying to make a bed for the four of us!”

“What was wrong with the bed arrangements before?” Kenma asked Bokuto back, eyeing the obvious skid marks from the bed frames on the floor. They’d definitely need to cover those if the landlord showed up.

“They were fine, but it’d be better if we just all slept in one big bed than sleeping with only one other person every night, right? We could just have a giant bed! A mega bed, for the four of us. How cool does that sound?” Bokuto asked, stars in his eyes.

Kenma sighed. “It sounds silly. We’ll have to move them apart eventually, you know? Our sheets won’t fit.”

Bokuto squawked again, deflating. Kuroo patted his back, sympathetically. 

“There, there,” Kuroo soothed.

Kenma pulled a blanket up from the hoard of them on the ground and wrapped it around his shoulders, walking up to the foot of the bed. “Scooch,” He mumbled. Akaashi put his book down, rolling away from Bokuto--receiving a pained look from the man--and made a space for kenma, evening out the pillow he was just laying on. 

Kenma crawled into the nest-like structure designed by a four year old, and flopped down on the pillow Akaashi had offered him. He felt some of the stress leave him from that alone--head hitting the soft pillows. He was instantly surrounded by heat from the two of them on his sides--but most was from Bokuto. He was like a human hot-water-bottle.

“Is everything okay?” Akaashi asks tenderly, rubbing Kenma’s arm with the lightest of touches, causing him to sigh. 

He shakes his head just slightly. “It’s fine now. It kind of sucked earlier, though. Work sucked. I’m tired, and I have a headache.” he mumbled.

“Did you take aspirin yet?” Kuroo asked, sitting up on Bokuto’s other side, slight concern in his eyes as he reached over Bokuto to feel Kenma’s head for fever.

Kenma smiles softly. “I didn’t. It’s okay, I’ll take one later.”

“You sure?” Akaashi asks, sitting up. “I’ll go get you some, if you want.” He’s already throwing his legs over the side of the bed, but Kenma stops him, grabbing his wrist with a soft grip. 

“Don’t leave, I’m feeling a lot better.” Mostly the contact from the three of them just _Being_ there is already lessening his annoyance and irritation, but he’ll keep that to himself. Instead, he tugs Akaashi with a little more force, pulling him down again, and wrapping his arms around Keiji’s middle. He pushes his nose into Akaashi’s chest, and inhales. Fresh rain and the smell of mint flood his senses, and it’s better than any aspirin he could have taken. It’s warm, and reminds him he’s home.

Akaashi laughs lightly, returning the hug and wrapping his arms back around Kenma, and putting a light kiss on his hair. He seems to get it, and settles back down on the matress.

Bokuto then takes action, and wraps around Kenma from the other side. Kenma heaves a bit from the weight now on him, but doesn’t protest.

“You’re heavy,” He mutters fondly, but only adjusts slightly to get comfortable. Bokuto only smiles, and sinks deeper into the bed with them, pulling the sheets up around their legs to keep warm.

“I’m feeling left out here,” Kuroo whines, and latches himself on Bokuto’s backside, a stray hand trailing around Bokuto to grab Kenma’s fingers and squeeze them reassuringly, and then intertwining them together, rubbing his knuckles fondly.

It’s a lot of pressure on him (quite literally, with Kuroo’s weight on him slightly too now) but it’s nice. He feels his breath evening out, getting comfortable in the silence, and tired from the heat surrounding him--the smells of warmth and familiarity lulling him into an easy sleep. It was easy to forget his earlier worries when he was being held and cuddled by them like this.

Hours later, after the four hour snooze they all took, he felt amazingly refreshed. There were tears shed, however, when they had to clean everything up.

“No, ‘Kaashi! We can’t separate the bed! It’s perfect for the four of us now--No! Kenma! Stop him!”

Kenma shrugged in reply, sweeping pesky feathers into a garbage bag. “We can’t keep it like that.” 

“Please?” Kuroo asked, jutting out a lip in a sad, puppy-like fashion. Akaashi rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning, but Bokuto just caught on, staring at Kenma with the big owl eyes as well.

Kenma might have usually been on Akaashi’s side--especially earlier, _before_ he tried to sit in it himself--but he kind of liked it now. He turns to Akaashi with a shrug and a bit of a hopeless look. He wasn’t exactly disagreeing with the idea, but he wasn’t about to beg Keiji to keep it the way it was like the other two were. It looked messy, and childlike. But it was really, _really comfy._

Akaashi looks at him with a slight betrayal, eyes whispering _you too_? But he caves after a moment, sighing. It’s not like he _didn’t _enjoy the bed.__

__“ _One_ night. Then we put them back.” Akaashi said, holding a finger up and using a strict tone. Bokuto and Kuroo nodded firmly, saluting in approval, before running in for hugs. Akaashi looks harassed, and Kenma sends him a brief smile over Bokuto's shoulder, which is returned._ _

__“Gotcha!” they both replied, as if they were actually planning on listening._ _

__More than a week passed by before they actually fixed the beds, though._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So this was just something I did to try and get my writers' block out of the way, a short little drabble. I hope you like it though~
> 
> I'm about 95% done chapter one (of two) of my daisuga companion mermaid fic! I just wanted to post a little something so I can also update you on whats been going on.  
> I wanted to have the daisuga fic up a lot sooner (ive been thinking about it for so long and so excited to write it, I spat about 9000 words out in 2 days for only the first chapter) but my laptop broke and i wasn't even able to start writing again until about a week ago. I really wanted to participate in BokuAka week, too, but i didn't have my laptop at that point yet :(  
> But anyway!! daisuga mermaid companion fic should be up soon, like, less than a week. Thanks for being so patient with me omg  
> I still have work and school too, and it's nearing the end of the school year so i need to focus on school a little bit more for a while, but I will still upload as quickly as I can :3
> 
> also, Bokuakakuroken is my favorite thing pls talk my ot4 to me,,, pls,


End file.
